millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Hush, hush, I thought I heard her callin' my name now.
So as you peeps may or may not have noticed, I've been a tad inactive as of lately. As of now, I don't foresee that changing. One day, I might just completely disappear altogether. Why? *'Well, alright, here's reason one.' I don't got as much free time anymore. For whatever reason, the DOE told my guidance counselor I need to be in school for at least 5 hours (I only had a 3 hour schedule earlier in the year). So ever since the start of the new semester, I've been havin' more classes, mostly a bunch of unnecessary electives, and thus, more homework. They even threw me into a gym class full of sophomores to fill in my schedule, even though I've already gotten all my gym credits. Oh, and I'm also in a Leadership class. lolwut. Theoretically, I should have enough credits to graduate early, buuut I ain't exactly in a rush to go to college. Speaking of college (which is in my very near future oh noooo), college work might be so overwhelming that I won't have time to go on here. :o *'Second reason?' Well, I'll be frank here. My interest in the RP has waned, and I'm sure many of you can say the same. I've been mostly playing video games in my free time instead of going on the computer nowadays. I don't really do much on the computer anymore besides lurk around GameFAQs/GameSpot, read news, or check what's goin' on here. (By the way, I was playing Sleeping Dogs during my recent absence, and it's the most fun game I've played in a while. Y'all gotta play it sometime! Just sayin'. Yeah.) *'There's also a third reason.' It's actually kinda...personal, I guess. But I will say that I've been rolling around the idea of leaving this RP for a very long while already, because of this specific reason. Even way before the RP started hitting a slump. Can't really be anymore specific, but yeah. shfdurugfyergrt To be clear, I'm not officially leaving yet. Just saying, it could be in the horizon. When it does happen, it might be without warning. In the event that I suddenly disappear from here one day, you can try contacting me by sending an e-mail to blanky987320 at yahoo dot com (not putting into actual e-mail format to avoid spambots). Allow a week or two for me to reply, 'cause I don't check it that often. Alternatively, you can add me on PSN and send me messages there, if any of you are on there (doubtful, but idk, just putting it out there in case). I'm on there most frequently, so that's the most ideal way to reach me. Currently, my ID is BlankyXP, although it may change to Sighawke if Sony ever starts allowing people to change their IDs. :V Also, here's my 3DS friend code, for any of you who don't have it yet: 4270-1188-1694. Haven't played my 3DS in forever, though. Category:Blog posts